


Jet Black Hearts 3.16: Anna Fremont

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: AnnaFremontran away.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 3.16: Anna Fremont

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3.16, "No Rest for the Wicked." The character isn't given a first name in the episode, so I once again gave her the actor's name.

There just wasn't, Anna discovered, a way to come back from asking a stranger to kill your daughter. Psychologically, at least--for a few days, they managed to stick together like the survivors they were.

Arranging for Pat's funeral was a mess. (Anna had decided to never wonder what had happened to the babysitter's body.) Avoiding scrutiny was only dumb luck, she thought, in that the county had experienced an unusually high number of murders in the past couple of weeks.

Then she realized Zoey's actual birthday was approaching. One morning, her husband asked her what kind of cake they should have for the occasion.

After he had left for work, and Zoey for school, Anna packed a bag and left.

She never saw them again. Worse, she never wanted to.


End file.
